


You said in Bed

by Khat58



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Everyone is very tired, Fluff, M/M, Mischievous Ray, Sleepy/Lazy Nate, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: After a long mission two particular boyfriends simply want to enjoy each other’s company. Sadly they fall asleep before they can, so when they wake up they make up for some lost time in an unexpected way.Enjoy.





	You said in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ray and Nate had started dating about 3 months before Amaya left[Nate and her never got back together when everyone was rounded up]. It’s 3 moths after Amaya left, putting the couple at 6 months.

The team finally fixed the anachronism that had been messing with some festival called the ‘Summer of Love’,in the 60’s. And let’s be clear, hanging around hippies for almost 2 weeks was exhausting for everyone. Especially for Nate and Ray, who hadn’t had a chance to themselves because of the mission.

 

Sara had mentioned they would get the day after off before going on another mission, which was very rare. The couple’s plan was to spend some quality time together when they got back to the ship. You know, cuddling, talking, sweet kisses. Even the small things counted. Sadly because of the long mission once everyone was back in the ship, they immediately cloapsed in their beds to sleep. And they all might have slept longer than anticipated.

 

So here Ray was, slowly waking up realizing that him and his boyfriend had been asleep(according to Gideon) through most of their free day. Ray was a bit saddened at the thought of not very much time to spend with Nate. He quickly forgot about it though as Nate snuggled into his chest with a sigh.

 

Ray laid for a bit watching his boyfriend before realizing how he needed to stretch and slowly slid away from his boyfriend. His feet were about to touch the floor when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked behind him to see Nate on his stomach, stretching across the bed, attempting to pull Ray back in bed.

 

“Nate honey, we’ve been asleep through our whole free day.” Ray explained to his stubborn boyfriend. “Don’t you want to spend the rest of the day out of bed?”

 

“The whole point of the day was to spend it with you, and we can do that from here.” Nate lazily said with a pout on his face. Ray sighed.

 

“Fine.” Ray sighed out, giving in to Nate’s request, “But let me use the bathroom and stretch my legs have pins and needles.” Ray said over his shoulder as Nate released him so he could slide out of the bed.

 

Ray stretched and quickly used the bathroom before returning to his bed and boyfriend. He came back to his boyfriend laying the opposite direction of the bed, feet where the head should be and head where his feet should.

 

Ray chuckled at his impatient boyfriend which got Nate to lean his head back so Ray was upside down, “Why are you laughing at?” Nate asked quizzically. “Oh just my very weird and impatient boyfriend.” Ray said making his way over to Nate.

 

“Yeah?” Nate said sitting up, now criss-cross near the edge of the bed where Ray was standing.

 

“Well I think your boyfriend was simply waiting for his boyfriend, who by the way was taking forever, and got simply got bored.” Nate said as if justifying himself and looked up at Ray who was hovering very close to him now.

 

“Yeah?” Ray chuckled out, leaning close to Nate, lips almost touching. “Yeah,” Nate breathed out softly as his and Ray’s lips connected. Ray gently pushed Nate back and hovered above him before they broke apart.

 

Nate slid his shirt off, even in the position he was, and looked up at Ray. Ray had a sort of glint in his eyes, but not the normal look before they had ‘you know what’ it was different and caused Nate to have a confused face.

 

“Ray I don’t know what you’re planning...” butNate was cut off because his side had been squeezed, and not in a rough way, it actually, it tickled. But Nate’s thought process was stopped again by another squeeze in which he actually let out a sound. Yup definitely tickled.

 

Nate looked up at Ray who had a smile on his face, “Now I realize that I never should have told you where all my tickle spots were.” Nate rushed out hands trying to protect himself in defense, but Ray simply smiled and moved to kiss Nate’s neck right where Nate described “ticked every time”.

 

Even though Nate was trying to fight against Ray, he couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh as Ray began attacking all of his ticklish spots. Darn himself for being so open. Ray began lightly kissing Nate up and down his body while his hands lightly moved up and down Nate’s sides as well. All of it made Nate let out soft laughs and giggles and Ray relished in the sound of Nate’s laughter, something he hadn’t heard in a while.

 

After a few more minutes of Ray attacking Nate, Ray slowed to an end. He began simply rubbing up and down Nate’s side gently.

 

“I hate you and love you at the same time right now.” Nate said attempting to glare at his boyfriend who was still hovering over him a bit. “You said you wanted to spend the day from the bed, and that is what I’m doing,” Ray responded as he sat on the back of his heels so he was able to crawl off Nate and lay beside him.

 

“I’d tickel you too if you were ticklish.” Nate huffed out. “Sorry that I’m not?” Ray chuckled out. When Nate had shared al of his tickle spots Ray had responded with he had never been ticklish ever, even as a kid.

 

“Well when you got back I was gonna see if you wanted to sleep some more,” Nate said glancing over at his boyfriend. “Nate, we’ve been asleep for almost 15 hours!” Ray commented before Nate could finish.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, but not that I’m awake,” Nate justified as he glared at his boyfriend, “I was thinking Star Wars marathon?” Nat asked. “Not Indiana Jones?” Ray questioned. “We did that last time, plus I know you prefer Star Wars.”

 

Ray smiled, “That sounds lovely.” Nate and Ray moved so they were facing the TV but still cuddles up beneath the covers. “Gideon?” Nate asked looking up from Ray’s chest.

 

“Right away Mr. Heywood.” Gideon responded curtly, having been listening the whole time, andstarted the movies on the TV for the couple.

 

They ended both getting to see what movies they wanted.


End file.
